


Book XVII: The Star

by DarkeShayde



Series: The Arcana: A Retelling [17]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, Dimension Travel, Discovery, F/M, Falling In Love, Guides, Kissing, Magic, Memory Loss, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Plague, Portals, Recovered Memories, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 04:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkeShayde/pseuds/DarkeShayde
Summary: Having finally made it to the Magician’s realm, Shayde and Julian met Asra and the Magician himself there. The ruler of the realm gives them some cryptic instructions to follow Scout, the dog-headed guide. Many trials lie between them and their goal, but what is waiting just beyond that?





	Book XVII: The Star

Julian and I fall through the air, the pieces of the Tower crumbling into dust around us. As the beach rises to meet us, our descent slows from a free fall to a gentle float. We land so softly that we barely disturb the sand. Once we get our feet under us, Julian seizes my shoulders, his expression suffused with delight and triumph.

“I still can’t believe we did it!” He laughs. Julian kisses me soundly, sweeping me off my feet, and he promptly loses his balance. We collapse together on the beach, laughing together.

“What an adventure!” Julian says. “One for the history books! But I knew we’d make it in the end. Er, we did make it, right? Is this the Magician’s realm?” I look around us at the sparkling sands and palm trees and the gentle waves lapping at the shoreline. The aura of this place is so much like Asra’s that it is almost overwhelming.

“It must be.” I reply. We’re safe here, for now. Julian sprawls out beside me, enjoying e brief respite, but it doesn’t last long. While watching the waves, I see magic ripple over the water’s surface. When it fades, Asra stands in the shallows, waves lapping at the hem of his skirt.

“You made it!” Asra says when he sees us, sounding happy and relieved.

“Asra, excellent timing!” Julian says in his usual flamboyant way. “Here to take us back to our bodies?” Asra’s relief gives way to concern in an instant.

“I wish I had good news for you, but … I don’t know how, yet.” He tells us. “That’s part of why I asked you to meet me here.” Before Julian or I get a chance to ask anything else, a voice comes from behind us.

“Have you come seeking guidance?” A figure emerges from a copse of palm trees. I’ve seen them before, smiling up at me from a card. The foxlike figure is dressed in a white robe with a pink and gold trim and wearing a long red shawl over their shoulders. Their eyes are a rich violet color. They remind me very much of Asra. I did notice he always have a strong connection to the Magician Arcana.

“I have. Ilya, Shayde, meet the Magician.” Asra says by way of introduction. Julian scrambles to his feet, hastily shaking sand out of his hair and clothes.

“It’s, uh, it’s an honor to meet you, your … magicality?” Julian says, trailing off uncertainly. The Magician smiles kindly at him.

“I’ve less use for titles than most. ‘Magician’ will do.” They say.

“More importantly, what happened to you?” Asra ask, brows furrowed in concern. “Faust told me the gist of it, but I’d like the full story.” Julian and I explain everything that had happened since we last saw him. The courtiers conspiring to bring Lucio back, Valdemar’s trick … And the Devil’s offer.

“So, the Devil is the one pulling the strings. He must be telling Lucio what to do.” Asra reasons after we finish our story.

“Why does he need Lucio, anyhow? Why not do everything himself?” Julian asks.

“Your world, and this world, are meant to be separate. Some lines, even we Arcana cannot cross.” The Magician answers.

“To act there, the Devil needs a different pair of hands. So, Asra, what have his hands been doing?” They turn to their fellow magician.

“Running around, enjoying the party, and being obnoxious. Typical Lucio.” Asra replies. His expression tells me everything I need to know about how he feels about the whole situation. He loathes the former Count. “But … he’s also been asking about specific Masquerade guests. Nadia’s parents, for instance.”

“Queen Satrinava and the Royal Consort …? I didn’t even know they were invited!” Julian says, his eyes wide in surprise. I didn’t know that Julian knew them.

“They are two of the last three pieces in play. Once they have all been drawn to the Palace … The Devil will make his move.” The Magician says. That sounds ominous.

“How do we stop him?” I ask.

“You can’t.” The Magician replies almost casually. “Not as you are. Not yet. Even if I told you how, it would be meaningless.” Well, _that_ is helpful.

“Then at least tell us how to get our bodies back!” Julian says, an urgency to his voice. “You know that, don’t you?” I look over at the Magician.

“You’ve come looking for answers, but you’re not asking the right questions.” They answer. Julian opens his mouth to retort, then stops as their words sink in fully.

“Not the right questions …?” Julian repeats under his breath, thinking aloud. “If ‘how do we get our bodies back’ isn’t the right question, then what _should_ we be trying to do?” The Magician flicks an ear, smiling.

“You’re searching, but how do you expect to find anything when you yourselves are lost? Scout can only lead you so far.” They say.

“Scout?” I question.

“Dog-headed guide. Friend of the lost. She can point you in the right direction, but in the end … If you don’t seek your purpose, it will not find you.” On that maddeningly vague note, the Magician fades from view leaving just the three of us standing on the beach.

“… Are they always like that?” Julian asks, clearly annoyed. I nod at him.

“Oh yes. Sometimes they’re even less clear.” Asra says with a smile. “They did tell you something useful. ‘Seek your purpose.’ I-” He freezes suddenly. “… Something’s happening at the Palace I have to go!”

“Wait, before you go! What about-” Julian begins. Asra disappears in a flash of light. “-Pasha?” I see Julian’s shoulders drop.

“I’m sure she’s okay.” I tell him. Portia is not one that needs to be protected. She is more of a protector.

“I … I hope you’re right. Pasha’s a fighter, always has been.” Julian tells me, echoing my thoughts. “But what if, this time …” He looks so wretched. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. With a shuddering sigh, he buries his face against my shoulder, his arms winding around my waist. We need to get moving, but right now Julian needs this moment.

“… Thank you, Shayde.” He breathes, face still buried in my shoulder.

“Aruff” Julian and I break away from each other, startled. A familiar dog-headed figure bounds over a dune and skids down in front of us.

“Scout! Er … you _are_ Scout, right? Is there some other dog-headed guide running around?” Julian asks. She bobs her head, tail wagging happily, and trots off. We follow Scout down the beach, until we reach what looks like the edge of the Magician’s realm. Without looking down, she leaps. Great. More heights.

“Uhhhhhh.” Julian seems unsure of how to react. I peer cautiously over the precipice. Sand and water cascade into a hazy shimmer, like a giant heat mirage. I can’t see Scout at all. It is making me dizzy looking down there.

“I don’t like this.” Julian says. “I don’t like this at all.” That makes two of us.

“We should follow Scout.” I tell him, resigned. I’m not very happy about the idea of jumping into the unknown either, but the Magician said she was a guide to the lost and they wouldn’t lead us wrong.

“Over a cliff? We don’t even know what’s down there!” Julian argues. He isn’t technically wrong, but the rules here don’t work the same as they do in our world.

“This world works differently, Julian. But we can trust Scout.” I tell him.

“Magic world or not, that’s … well, that’s a leap too far from me.” He replies. Maybe I just need to show him there’s nothing to be scared of. Turning back to the cliff, I take a deep breath, gather my nerve … and jump.

“Shayde!” I hear Julian call as I fall into the mirage, but there’s a strange sense of resistance, like I’m sinking into a giant mattress. The shimmering air around me shivers … then launches me back up into the Magician’s realm. Julian moves swiftly, catching me before I land. He sets me upright, and checks me over.

“Are you alright? Anything hurt, or feel funny?” He asks worriedly.

“I’m fine, Julian.” I assure him.

“Hmmn, if you say so …” He says. He looks over the edge again. “Looks like we can’t follow Scout that way after all. Let’s find a safer path, shall we? For instance … Oh?” In the distance, large, dark shapes swirl through the air.

“Let’s go have a look.” Julian’s smile is back. As we walk, the sky grow brighter and brighter. A distant sun rises, and we can finally see clearly.

“Incredible!” Julian says, his voice thick with wonder. “I would have said impossible, and yet-!” Massive manta rays fly above, their find rippling like cloth. One of them circles us, Julian cautiously reaches out, brushing the ray’s side as it flies past him. It rolls over, exposed its belly, and flaps happily when he pats it.

“Ha! I guess even magical creatures like belly rubs. Who’s a good sea pancake?” He coos at the ray. A wave of foreign happiness washes over me, then a sense of friendly curiosity. I realize I’m feeling the manta ray’s emotions.

“I think … it wants to know where we’re going?” I say, turning back towards Julian.

“Ah, down there! Can you give us a ride?” He asks. The manta ray wiggles in giddy affirmation, then rolls back over and dips down. It’s back is broad enough to support both of us. Julian hops on first, then offers me a steadying hand.

“Careful, watch your step.” Julian tells me. Once we’re both securely on its back, it descends into the mirage. Again I feel that current resistance … but this time, we pass safely through it. A sprawling vista opens up beneath us. Far off in the distance, a lighthouse flashes intermittently. Between us and the lighthouse, there’s a thick, tangled forest, and a glittering lake. The ray comes down at the edge of the forest, and we hop off its back.

“Thank you!” Julian calls to the ray with a laugh. It somersaults happily in the air, and flies off again. I turn to look for our guide.

“Hruff!” Scout barks, catching my attention. She is sitting on a fallen log, waiting for us. Hopping down from her seat, she glances briefly at me, then shakes her walking stick admonishingly at Julian.

“I, uh. I’m sorry? I just thought … Ahem. Where are we going, anyways?” Julian says. She points at the lighthouse in the distance. “Huh. Is that where this mysterious purpose is?” But there’s no answer from Scout, who walks toward a pile of huge, mossy rocks. In the center of the rocks, a pitch-black tunnel leads underground. A thick veil of spiderwebs chokes the tunnel.

“You, ah, aren’t going in there, are you?” Julian asks sounding understandingly uneasy. Scout brushes the sticky webs aside, and disappears into the darkness. Julian turns to me after Scout vanishes.

“Uhhh. _We’re_ not going in there, are we?” He asks me. I really don’t want to go into that tunnel. I _hate_ spiders! Almost as much as I hate heights. And it looks like where would be some really big ones on there. However, I know that this path is the one we should be taking.

“We really should follow Scout.” I tell Julian once again. I take a step into the tunnel, peering into the darkness. Gnarled roots dangle overhead, and dust drifts from the wall. When I breathe, I smell damp and rot. Ahead of me, I can hear Scout’s footsteps, and the tap of her walking stick. I just have to trust that Scout knows the way.

“Shayde, wait!” Julian calls. “Don’t you see all these spiderwebs? Whatever made them must be huge! It could be dangerous, and I … I don’t want you to go down there.”

“Julian …” I begin.

“Please.”

“Arowrr?” Scout reappears in the tunnel, looking confused, then understanding. With a sigh, she gestures for us to back out of the tunnel.

“There, uh. There has to be another way to get to the lighthouse, right?” Julian asks, hopefully. Scout leads further into the forest, to a humble dirt path.

“Ah, a path! A nice, sunny path without any spiderwebs. Perfect.” Julian declares. Sunlight streams through the branches. A gentle breeze stirs the leaves, and cools us down as we walk. Up ahead, a cliff juts up from the floor, rising high into the air. Scout motions for us to stop. Then she shrugs off her backpack, and starts unpacking it. She shakes out a blanket, and sits down for a well-earned break.

“Shayde, look!” Julian shakes my shoulder excitedly, pointing. Giant jellyfish float through the air, drifting languidly alongside the cliff. “That’s incredible! Hang on, I want to get a closer look.” He scrambles up onto a big rock, leaning over to examine one of the smaller jellyfish. When he touches its bell, it flutters slightly, but it doesn’t seem particularly bothered.

“This is amazing! Wonderful! It’s not just manta rays, it’s an entire ecosystem! How does that work? Why do they look like sea creatures? Is it based on what we’ve seen before? Or did they come from somewhere else? Or do sea creatures just fly here-?” As he talks, waving hands animatedly, he leans too far forward and loses his balance. He falls on top of the jellyfish. The bell squishes under him, and he bounces with a comical yelp. Then he starts to laugh, bouncing intentionally. The jellyfish seems totally oblivious to what he is doing.

“Hey, this is fun! C’mon, Shayde, race you up this cliff!” Julian calls. I look at Scout, who shows no sign of getting up any time soon. I get the feeling this is some kind of test or trial. Like Scout is waiting for us, or mainly Julian, to focus on the task at hand. Plus, I’m not too thrilled about jumping high in the air on magical, floating sea creatures.

“I’ll stay here.” I tell him.

“If you’re sure, Shayde. I’ll be back soon!” He bounces hard, spring-boarding up to the next jellyfish, then the next. When I sit next to Scout, she offers me some food. Together, we polish off a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, and some dried fruit. The light of the setting sun paints the clouds gold, the sky becoming a haze of pink and purple. It’s far too early to be sunset, but then, time passes strangely in this world. As I watch, the sky darkens to rich, deep blue, soft as velvet. A crescent moon casts silvery light over the trees. One of the jellyfish dips, then another, as Julian bounces down to the ground.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, darling.” He says once he is on solid ground again. “Shall we?” Scout bundles everything back up, and returns to the path, guiding us forward. The moon hasn’t budged an inch, but it feels like we’ve been walking for hours by the time we emerge from the forest. My stomach sinks. The lake we saw earlier has grown to an ocean. The lighthouse is a mere speck on the horizon. Scout points towards a simple wooden pier. A sailboat bobs gently in the calm water.

“Errrr, uh, why don’t we just … oh, wait, what’s that? Are those baby seals?” Julian says. I squint, looking further down the beach. Those _are_ baby seals playing in the water, but … Something’s not right.

“Let’s just, you know, go say hi, why not?” He suggests. Scout barks sharply, apparently losing patience, and tries to usher him into the pier. But Julian scoots away, then dashes down the beach. With a deep, disappointed sigh, Scout plops down on the sand to wait. Feeling slightly awkward now, I follow Julian down the beach. The baby seals are the size of large dogs, but as playful as puppies, tumbling over each other in the surf. Their hides are a mirror of the night sky above us; blue, purple, and dotted with sparkling stars. Julian crouches next to a seal, petting its head. It bleats encouragingly at him.

“Isn’t this nice?” Julian asks. I’m not sure if he talking to me or to himself. “Much better than all that dangerous stuff out there.” I look dubiously from the calm ocean to Julian.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I almost demand.

“I, uh. Huh?” Julian says, looking at me in surprise.

“‘It’s dangerous’, is it?” I wave out at the calm ocean. Julian coughs awkwardly, his ears going red. He moves to stand up, but the seal pup he’s been petting huffs loudly, then hauls itself forward.

“Oof!” Julian grunts out. The seal pup lies bodily across his legs, snorting wetly. Now he can’t get away.

“Julian. Do you really think it’s dangerous?” I ask.

“Well, um … uhh … no?” He says, not sounding confident in his answer.

“Then what’s really bothering you?” I ask.

“I … I, well …” He trails off, struggling to get the words together. One of the other seal pups headbutts my leg, investigating my ankle, and rolls onto its side. It snuffles happily when I reach down to pet it. My hand comes away streaked with blue, purple, and silvery stardust.

“… I-I think I’m afraid, Shayde.” Julian admits. He takes a deep breath, then steels himself and keeps talking. “Don’t get me wrong, you’ve done so much to help me! Guiding me, teaching me magic … But it’s been a lot to take in. And I, ah. I’m still not used to all this. Jumping off a cliff? Going into a tunnel of, of giant spiders? And who knows what’s waiting for us in that lighthouse? The Magician said to seek purpose, but … What if we don’t like what we find? Some burdens are too heavy to bear … even if we carry them together.”

“We’re not in this alone.” I remind him gently. “If we can’t carry a burden, even together, we have other people who can help.”

“… We … We do, don’t we?” He says as if he has just realized this. “It’s, ah, it’s strange to rely on other people. I’m not really used to it. I’ve always thought I had to do it all myself, but now … I don’t have to, any more, do I?”

“Old habits are hard to break, but we’ll manage.” I observe.

“With a little help from our friends?” He chuckles, and the seal pup lying on him whines loudly, then rolls off him.

“Oof, I can barely feel my legs. Give me a hand, dear?” Julian asks, holding out a hand. I help him to his feet, and he wobbles unsteadily, wincing. “Ahhh, pins and needles, don’t you hate that? It’s the absolute worst, I-”

“Arf!” Scout comes bounding down the beach, splashing through the shallows. It causes a commotion among the seals, and several of them shuffle over to investigate their new playmate. She bends down to pat the sea pups’ heads, then looks up at us with an impatient huff. As if to ask, ‘are you done?’

“Ah, er, Scout. Sorry about that.” Julian says, ears turning pink. “We’re … ready to go.” With a relieved sigh, Scout turns and bounds towards the pier. Leaving the seals behind, we follow her. Julian peers at the boat, shading his eyes from the moonlight.

“Now, let’s see … Ah, I think I recognize this ship!” He hops nimbly onto the deck, and gives me a hand up. “Haven’t been aboard one of these in a few years, but if memory serves, I can sail it just fine.” Agile as a cat, he climbs up into the rigging, pulling on ropes until the sails unfurl. Scout untethers the boat from the pier, and clambers onto the deck.

“Lines taken in, all aboard, and we’re off!” Julian announces with a laugh. The sun in rising, but I can still see the flash of the lighthouse in the distance. It’s so far that it would take hours to get there, if we were in the real world. But now, the boat practically flies over the water, like an arrow shot from a bow. At this rate, we’ll be there in no time.

“That’s-! That looks just like the Nevivon lighthouse!” Julian gasps when we are within view of the lighthouse. “I haven’t seen it in years! I’d almost forgotten what it looked like.” We dock at another small pier. Scout securely ties the boat to the posts. She sits down heavily, letting her feet skim over the water, and waves for us to continue without her. We climb the (thankfully, not endless) stairs to the top of the lighthouse. The lighthouse’s beacon, in the center of the room, is as extraordinary as the rest of this realm. Thousands of tiny stars twinkle within it … but something’s wrong. The stars are dim, flickering weakly. They look like they’re on the verge of burning out. The sight makes me sad for some reason.

“Ooh, there you are!” A feline figure bounds out from behind the light, beaming warmly at us. She has golden fur and bright blue eyes that match her simple dress. Around her perked-up ears, is a crown of pale pink flowers and she holds a water jug in her arms.

“Ah, ahem, and you are …?” Julian asks.

“Good question! Any guesses? Yes! You with the tarot deck!” She says pointing at me, smiling widely. I _do_ know who she is.

“You’re … the Star?” I reply.

“Got it in one!” She beams at us. “Don’t be shy, come on in! Welcome to my humble abode! I’ve been expecting you. Althoooouuuugh, you kinda took the scenic route getting here, didn’t you?” She reminds me so much of Portia. The Star has the same bubbly energy surrounding Julian’s little sister.

“Oh, uh. That, that was kind of my fault, sorry.” Julian says sheepishly.

“Don’t worry! You made it in the end, and that’s what’s important.” The Star says. Julian relaxes, bit by bit, looking charmed by the Star’s friendly demeanor. “Now, y’know, you were never in real danger. I’m harmless as can be!”

“So the cliffs, the tunnel, the ocean …?” Julian questions.

“Nope, not dangerous! See, my trails aren’t about facing danger, or fighting monsters.” The Star says. “I’m all about helping you know who you are and where you’re going, and trusting yourself to get there! You’ve grown so much, and …” She pauses, smiling wryly. Julian looks totally lost. “Well, you still have some growing to do.” The Star tilts her vase. Water pours out, twisting through the air as though it has a mind of its own. It flows upward to form a sphere, suspended in midair.

“Ohh, it’s beautiful. How did you do that? What is it for?” Julian asks. He is always so curious about anything new.

“Why don’t I just show ya?” The Star replies. The sphere ripples, revealing … my shop. In the image, Julian looms in the shadows, his old mask fixed firmly to his face … No, it’s not just an image. It’s a memory, of the night Julian broke into my shop. That night, we looked at each other a strangers, thinking that we were meeting for the first time.

“Pretty cool, huh? I can show you all kinds of memories!” She says, eyes sparkling. “Before I get started for real, anything you wanna see, just for fun?”

“Not off the top of my head, but … Shyade, any ideas? Unanswered questions?” Julian asks, turning towards me. Now that he mentions it …

“How did you escape from Vesuvia?” I ask.

“How did I-? Oh, three years ago?” Julian clarifies. I’ve heard rumors, mostly the ridiculously fanciful. I doubt he turned into a cloud of bats and flew away. He isn’t a vampire, after all. But how _did_ he get out of the city, with the guards watching every road?

“Let’s see, let’s see … ooooh, is it this one?” The Star says. The deck of a pirate ship appears in the sphere. In the sphere, I see Julian pace back and forth, muttering to himself.

“What do I do, what do I do? What _did_ I do? Why can’t I remember …?” The memory of Julian says. He looks so distraught.

“Ilya, that’s enough of that!” Mazelinka’s voice comes through. “You’ll wear a furrow in the deck, and I just had it scrubbed.” Mazelinka herself emerges from belowdecks, peering wearily at Julian.

“Oh, Mazelinka.” Julian says, with fondness as we watch the memory play out. “She didn’t even bat an eyelash when I came to her begging for a way out of the city. She smuggled me onto her ship in a crate of rum. The bottles were a bit emptier by the time she unpacked me.” Mazelinka clucks disapprovingly as Julian keeps pacing.

“Ohh, fine.” Mazelinka snaps. “At least put this on. You may not be sick any more, but we can’t have you scaring everyone in port.” She holds out a familiar piece of dark cloth. Julian’s signature eye patch. He hesitates, staring down at it. Next to me, Julian cups his mouth, heckling his own past self.

“Just out it on already! I promise you’ll look fine! Everyone loves the roguish pirate look, gorgeous magicians included!” He turns to me suddenly. “Er, you, uh, you do like it, right?”

“It was very dashing.” I tell him with a smile and a wink.

“Oh? I’m glad you think so, darling.” He says. “The look was very, hmm, ‘just walked off the plank and into your magic shop’, wasn’t it? Remind me to find another when we get back. I’ll wear it whenever you want.” We turn back to the memory.

“I … how am I alive? I should be dead, the plague should have-” The memory of Julian muses, not taking the eye patch from Mazelinka.

“The plague is over, Ilya.” Mazelinka says cutting him off.

“Huh? It’s … It’s over? Just like that?” This past Julian looks stunned by this news.

“Just like that. Everyone who was sick is getting better.” Mazelinka reports. “Put on the eyepatch, Ilya. It’ll be a good disguise, if nothing else.”

“She was right about that, actually.” Julian says, leaning down closer to me. “You’d think, oh, there’s no way a dinky little eyepatch would disguise such a handsome face. But it’s amazing how many people can’t recognize you, once you put on some eyewear.” I have to laugh a little at his commentary of the memory.

“How does this thing … ah, that’s how.” This past version of Julian mutters as he fiddles with the eyepatch. “Ahem. How do I look?” He gives her an attempt at a dashing smile.

“Like a gangly doctor who drank too much rum and put on an eyepatch.” Mazelinka deadpans.

“At least I’ve got the right habits to be a pirate.” Julian counters.

“It’ll take you a bit to adjust. Try not to bump into too many walls.” Mazelinka says, ever the practical one.

“Just between you and me? Sometimes I _still_ bump into walls.” The present day Julian tells me with a laugh. I giggle at the mental image that statement generates.

“Where … where are we going?” Julian asks Mazelinka.

“Southernly.” Is the terse reply.

“But _where_ in the South?”

“Nowhere in particular. You’ll be safest on this bucket, at least til the search parties get called off.” Mazelinka answers.

“After that? We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

“Mazelinka, I … I can’t stay here.” Julian says, expression downcast. “If they catch me, if they catch you hiding me-”

“That’s enough of that kind of talk, Ilya! No Palace guard’s laying a hand on you or they’ll catch worse than this spoon!” She waves it for emphasis. “Now, get some rest belowdecks, before the sun bakes you into one of those lobsters you like so much.” Mazelinka bustles away, towards the ship’s wheel. The cries of gulls fade with the memory.

“And then … I ran.” Julian concludes after the memory fades. “I ran circles for three years. But the road led me back to Vesuvia in the end. To you. Funny, isn’t it? How hindsight makes things so much clearer.” That is true, if you take the time to take a look back every so often while still moving forward.

“That’s because you’re a different person now! New-you can see things that old-you couldn’t. Hmm … But I think we have a biiiit more to see.” She idly bats at a ribbon of water, sending droplets of stars flying. “You think a whole lot, dontcha, Julian? With all those what-ifs and but-what-about floating around in there, there’s no room for a higher purpose. So … Why are you so scared?”

The water shimmers, bringing another memory to light. Nadia watches as Lucio swaggers down the stairs. She stands tall, determined to face him head-on. Across the ballroom, Asra’s mask can’t hide his expression of pure loathing. Outside, Portia runs down the hallway, following Malak to Julian’s body. She looks very determined.

“Asra and Nadia. They’re trapped in the Palace, racing against time to stop Lucio and the Devil.” The Star says. “And Portia. You want to protect her, but _she’s_ protecting _you_. And, of course …” … I see myself, separated from Julian by the bars of the dungeon lift. The lift blurs into the arena. Praetor Vlastomil looms above us, and the crowd roars. The final image is still fresh in my memory, too. I’m standing at the edge of Magician’s realm. Looking for Scout, and watching whether to follow her into the unknown.

“Brave determined Shayde. You’ve grown so much, learned so much, done so much …” The Star muses. “What would she so for you, Julian? What would you do for her?”

“… Anything. Everything.” He whispers it, sounding shaken.

“You made it through the forest and over the ocean to find me. That takes real guts! But the real challenge is up ahead. You can handle it, so I’m not gonna sugarcoat this. Your purpose is dangerous. You’ll be risking life and limb to make it through. Are you ready for that?” She says. Julian curse sharply.

“I knew it!” He growls. “I knew we weren’t going to like what we found up here! I hate when I’m right.” He begins pacing nervously in front of the sphere, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“You gotta ask yourself a hard question, Julian. Why’re you so scared?” The Star asks.

“You’re asking Shayde to put herself in danger!” Julian shoots back immediately. “Of course I’m scared! I should’ve told you to wait in the Magician’s realm. I should’ve sent you back with Asra … No, even earlier than that! I shouldn’t have let you get involved at all. The thought of you getting hurt, I … I care about you too much, Shayde. I can’t let you do this.”

“I care about you, too.” That is all I can say back to a speech like that. I cup his cheek, and he leans against my hand. “I don’t want you to be in danger, either. If we have to do this … then we should do it together.” He struggles for a moment, before he speaks.

“I know. I know you’ve never … you don’t want me to take all the risks by myself. I-I just want you to be safe, Shayde.” … I think I know what the Star was getting at, by showing us all those images.

“Have faith, Julian. In me, and in everyone else.” I tell him.

“I … I’ll try.” Julian takes a deep breath, and squares his shoulders. “Alright, then. Let’s do this.” The lighthouse’s beacon flares brilliantly, the stars blazing to life. The Star beams proudly at us.

“Wow, would you look at that? You really are stronger together! Looks like you’re finally ready … to face the Devil.” The Star declares.


End file.
